Beauty and the Beast: the Love story of a Princess
by Darkgirl123
Summary: Two princesses long for the world outside their castle walls. One falls in love, the other one falls ill. what happens if the princess's love is the son of a man who tried to kill her father? what will her friend's do? help? or try to destroy the love?


**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB. I just own my own characters. **

_Beauty and the Beast: the Love story of the Princess_

_Prologue _

_On his twenty-first year, a young prince, cursed to learn to love, realized he loved a girl, who loved him in return. The spell was broken, and there was much rejoicing. The day after said spell was broken, the girl was married to the prince, and there was even more rejoicing._

_Months later, the young woman became pregnant. The prince, now a King, could not be happier, he had a marriage built on love, a gorgeous woman by his side, and an heir in the making. However, he forgot the possibility of a girl being his first born, and only focused on the future of his son. _

_After nine months, the queen gave birth to two baby girls, equal in beauty of her mother. The king was enraged because he wanted sons not daughters because daughters could not rule. _

_On Christmas eve when the daughters were 5, around midnight, the old woman who placed the first curse on the king came again, saying he did not learn to love, and put him and all who lived in his castle under the same spell that had been placed upon it before._

_But, the queen, the twins, and two 15 year old orphans, where spared from the spell. However, the orphans were told that one day they would be reunited but changes would be made. The woman then vanished one the orphans to England and said to the other one, "You are the black knight now, live long and prosper, be the fire that i have seen in your heart. Be the defender of this castle and all who are in it, you are never dark or light… nor dead or alive... you will defend this castle until you die." After saying that the woman created a sword that was indestructible _

_Then the woman proclaimed that when the children's seventeenth birthday, if their father loves them and is loved in return by his daughters, the spell would be broken once again. The king was once again turned into a horrible beast and the staff of the castle turned into enchanted household items until then. _

**Chapter one:**

It has been 10 years since the spell was cased on the castle and princess Danielle, one of the twins, had grown from a small baby into a young teenager who was still as beautiful as her mother. At the moment she was hiding from Cogsworth and her lessons.

"Young lady, your father will hear about this! Your lessons start at half till eight, and it is currently half past twelve!" said clock as he ran past were she was hiding.

The princess giggled when the clock had rounded the corner then she stepped out of her hiding place and headed towards the Northwest wing where she was sure Samantha had finished reading her favorite book.

As she rounded the corner, she ran into Chip the teacup, her first best friend. "Hi Danielle! What are you doing?"

"I was hiding from Cogsworth and now I am going to visit Samantha." Danielle said with a giggle. Chip always made her smile.

"Cool! Can I come?" asked Chip.

"Sure, why not." said Danielle and with that, Chip and her headed to the Northwest Wing of the Castle.

**In the Northwest Wing part of the castle:**

Samantha, who is now 25 but was 15 when the spell was cased, was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace. Her black coat was thrown carelessly over a chair across the one she was sitting in. Her long raven black hair, which went down to her waist, was braided and on her face, was a bronze scar that went diagonally through her right eye.

Samantha wore pants and boots instead of dresses because unlike the princess, she never liked dresses. She only wore dresses when she was forced to. The only times she was forced to wear a dress was usually during balls, which were before the spell. Now she only had to wear a dress if she was performing a musical piece on the birthday of a royal family member.

"You think the King would learn to love his daughter by now…" she said to no one in peculiar. Right after she said this she heard the door open and Danielle walked in with Chip following her.

"Samantha?" called Danielle as she walked into a room that was half the size of the secret room in the West Wing.

The room was lit by some candleholders and light that came through the windows that showed a good view of the mountains. Samantha remind silent in the chair she was sitting in, as she loved to scare them or make them jump.

"Maybe she's not here," said Chip in a quiet voice "M-maybe we should go…"

As if on cue Samantha then said called out to them "leaving so soon… but you two just got here. Why leave all of a sudden?"

Danielle then turned around jumping and said to her "that's not funny."

"To me it is." said Samantha as she stood up and faced them. In her hand was Samantha's favorite book. "I knew you would be coming, probably for your book…" Samantha said with what appeared to be a smile on her face, "although, I don't think it's a good idea to skip your lessons princess."

"but they are so boring!" wined Danielle. "When am I going to use what I learned in the future? And why must I learn about France's military history?"

"because you will someday be the ruler of France, princess" said Samantha as she walked over to where Danielle and Chip where standing. "Also, if you don't like your lessons, then why don't you talk to your parents?" asked Samantha as she passed Danielle her book.

"They wouldn't understand." Danielle sighed. "They don't understand me at all…"  
"I'm sure they do. They probably just want what is best for you." Samantha then walked over to a table in which a violin was resting in its case on the table. "Trust me, all parents want what is best for their kids."

With that, Samantha then picked up the violin, but before she began playing it; Danielle then asked her "Are you still going to be joining us for dinner? Like you promised when I was here the last time."  
"Of course princess." Samantha said with a smile on her face, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Chip looked at her with serious face "promise? You better not forget like last time."

"I promise." Replied Samantha with a little laugh before turning serious, "now you better go before Cogsworth comes running in here asking me if I've seen you."

With a smile on their faces, Danielle then walked out holding Chip in her hand. Samantha was also not just Danielle and her twin's bodyguard; she was also their confidant and Danielle's second best friend.

As they walked out, the beautiful, gorgeous sound of a violin followed them out of the room and down the hallway.

**Please Review so I can continue. Thanks. ( :**


End file.
